Opposites Do Attract
by MadamCullen
Summary: Tattooed and pierced Bella meets a clean cut Edward... and the rest is history. Follow them though this journey of finding love, figure out who they really are.. oh and did I mention a crazy overbaring Mother? Romance/Drama/Humor. AH Canon Pairings.


**I've been bouncing this story around in my head for awhile now. I've got most of it wrote down and ready to be published. I hope you all like it. **

**Tats, piercing and wild behavior: I own.**

**I don't own Twilight... I just love to play.**

Chapter 1

EPOV

"Yo, Eddie." I cringe when I hear that idiot, Mike call out. "We are all headed out to Marley's for a few drinks, you in?"

"Ah. Yeah sure I'll be there." I replied only accepting the invite knowing I need a breather from this place and not really wanting to go home to my empty house. I pat Mike on the shoulder on my way to the on-call room to shower and change, telling him to I will text him when I'm on my way.

I've known Mike since grade school, we've hung out only because of our parents "social" status. I've always hated being know as the rich kids, but what is one to do when your parents are wealthy doctors. I've been raised to follow in their footsteps. Footsteps I defintally didn't want to follow, but alas here I am.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I make my way to Marley's. Marley's is this old dive bar or better know as "biker" bar. A place like this is were I'm totally out of place. I have not on piece of ink or metal on my body. My mother would have a heart attack if I did. Here I am 26 years old worried about Mommy's opinion. God, I need some adventure in my life. Let loose for once. I just don't know how.

After parking a block away, I walk up to the old building lined with motorcycles. A few heavy set man stare at me as I make my way to the doors. I walk a little faster while pulling my coat tighter around me, suddenly feeling not welcome, I burst through the doors like fire is licking at my ass. I can hear the men laugh at my behavior. _Damn, Mike. Why couldn't he have picked someplace more close to home than this. _I think to myself as I crane my neck to spot that idiot.

Looking around the smoke filled bar I spot him and a few other at a table in the corner. Walking cautiously to the table, not wanting to bump into the wrong person, I feel like I'm being watched. I crane my neck to look over some heads to see only Mike waving like a fangirl while pointing to an open seat. _Here goes nothing._

"Damn, Ed. Took you long enough." Demitri slapped my back as sat down. _Fuck that hurt._ I tried not to flinch only to mask it with a cough. "D, how the hell are you? Been what? Two years?" I ask my old college buddy. Demitri Hodges and I met when we were in our last year of med school. He moved to Washington while I stayed close to home. _Cue Mommy issues here!_

"Not much, man. My wife and I are looking for a place to settle in back here in the city. I can't stand all the damn rain and really miss this place." Demitri married the first girl he met when he graduated. I really can't stand Jane. She always seems to have an attitude when it came to his friends. That's why it's been two years since we've last spoke, other than his wedding. Which if I must say was a joke.

"Well, if you need any help let me know. Give Tanya a call and she can hook you guys up with a nice place. Hell, I have a house but, I need something smaller than that. If your interested call me." I really want to get out of that neighborhood. Away from my parents. "Thanks, bro. I'll talk to Jane and let you know."

They all broke in to different conversations, while my attention was turned to the bar. _Damn, that is one fine ass._ She stood there in tight dark jeans and a vest top thingy that barely covered her mouth watering tits. She fully turned to the face the bar only to reveal a full back tattoo. My fingers twitched to trace every line.

As she moved, her long dark hair swished around her hips hiding that very tattoo that I crave to curess. _I so have to met this dark beauty._ I thought to myself as I stood up to go to the bar. My actions were halted by a tall blonde guy that walked up to her and slapped her on the ass.

MINE!

What the hell is wrong with me. I don't even know this chick and I'm already getting pissed at others touching her. Fuck I haven't seen her face yet. I continue my way up to the bar and sit two seat to her left so I can hear their conversation. I know stalker right. But, damn I really want to know if this guy is her boyfriend before I make my move.

"Jazz, I don't know what to tell you. Jane Hodges's a weird chick. I swear she is hiding something. I mean you only see her every other month, she only calls when she is driving or is at work. Hello, Earth to Jasper. That shit has red flags all over it." Her smooth husky voice rang in my ears. Cue hard on. Damn if I can get like this just from her voice, whats gonna happen next?

"I know, Izzy. I just really want to break it off with her. But I can never get ahold of her to do so. She emailed me last night that she is going to be in town this week, I'm gonna do it then. You wouldn't mind if I tell her to come to the shop will you? I mean I'm seriously scared for my love muscle. I need you there or will in the next room so she can't do anything. You have no idea the hurt'n that bitch can give someone." This Jazz guy is seriously fucked. I know it's wrong to nose your way into someone conversation, but hell. Jane's husband is in this same bar and doesn't even know his wife is cheating.

I clear my throat and turn to them. Her back is to me so I gentally tap her shoulder. She turns her head to look over her shoulder at me and I'm sucked into the most bluest eyes I've ever seen. I feel like I'm looking in the ocean there so blue.

"Uh, I don't mean to pry into your conversation. I just couldn't help to over hear when you were talking about Jane Hodges. Um, well you see she is my friend Demitri's wife. I don't know if it's the same Jane, blonde about 5'3, greyish blue eyes. Talks like she has something up her nose all the time. Is that the same Jane your talking about?" I feel like an idiot now cause this dark beauty looks pissed. Oh fuck. I cover my balls with my hand just in case.

Her head wipes back around so face I get smacked in the face by her lusious brown hair. Fuck that hurt. " I told you. I told you. I told you." She repeated to her friend. "That bitch is gonna get it. Go ahead and tell her to come to the shop tomorrow. My new friend here is gonna get her husband to come met up and we're gonna nail this slut!" She looks so hot when she is pissed.

The poor Jazz dude looks stunned. I pity him for just touching that nasty piece of work. "Ah, thanks for the heads up man. What's your man?" He asked me.

I stick out my hand, only for my body to damn near rub up on my beauty, and shake hands with Jazz. "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." "Jasper Hale. And thanks for the insight. I've been trying to shake this bitch off of me for about 5 years. So which one is her husband? Should we talk now or wait til tomorrow? Cause I really have to head out and get some shit done tonight. Fuck I'm gonna be free at last!"

I point out Demitri to them both and give Jasper my number before he leaves. "Thanks again man. I can't wait to be done with this bitch. Call you tomorrow or I'll just have Izzy here do it for me. C'ya." He said before walking away, leaving me alone with the dark goddess.

She turns to me with a small smile on her face. This is the first time I really can study the goddess before me. She has her nose pierced on the right side and a piercing on the left side of her lip. Well, I don't know what that one is called so I lightly tap it with my finger and ask her. "Oh, this. It's called a Monroe. Like Marilyn Monroe. I'm Isabella Swan by the way but, you can call me Bella. Thank you for that. Um you know with Jasper. I don't know how we're going to do this but, I really need to get going also. It was great meeting you. Uh, well can I get your number before I leave? So we can figure out what time is good tomorrow?" She mumbles out as she pulls her phone out of her cleavage. I think I just died and gone to heaven. That was so fucking sexy.

My eyes zero in on her amazing tits. Oh god I really want to touch them. I shake my head and met her eyes only to see a sexy smirk playing on her lips. Smiling back I take her phone and enter my number, only I hear my phone ring, I hang up and hand it back to her. I move in close to her ear and push a piece of hair behind her ears to whisper to her. "Call me anytime, my dark beauty. For which I wish to hear you voice many more times other than just tonight." I place a soft kiss under her ear and move to straighen up.

I look up at Bella and she has a hint of blush on her cheeks. Smiling back at me she puts her phone away and pays her tab. "I'll talk to you later, tiger." She kisses me on the cheek and walks away disappearing in the the crowd.

Even though tomorrow is going to suck for my friend, I really can't wait to see her again. I make my way back to the table with a heavy heart. I pat D on his shoulder and let it all spill. Fuck I hate being the barrer of bad news.

A/N: So that is the first chapter. Is it a keeper or toss in the trash? Let me know what you think.


End file.
